It's All Fiction
by CA-danny
Summary: A fateful meeting with teen singer makes Jeff doubt everything he believes to be real. Could his entire life really just be fiction?


**Hey Everyone. My name's Danny and this is a story I wrote last night when I couldn't sleep. The idea came to me when I caught an episode of this Disney Channel show called Austin and Ally, starring Riker Lynch' younger brother Ross, a while back. I hope you'll give it a chance. **

**Disclaimer: ****None of the characters below are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Jeff? Jeff, are you back here?" Nick Duval called as he wandered backstage. It was the day of Regionals, and the Warblers were supposed to go on in less than 10 minutes. The only problem was that Jeff Sterling, a fellow Warbler as well as Nick's best friend, was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Jeff?" Nick tried again before catching a glimpse of a familiar mop of platinum hair. Jeff leaned against a wall, staring off into the distance, most likely not even hearing his friend.

Nick walked over to his friend and nudged him. This seemed to shake the blond out of his trance. "Nicky? What are you doing here?" The taller Warbler asked.

"Dude, I've been looking all over for you. Sebastian's seriously pissed." Nick explained.

"And that is exactly the problem," Jeff sighed "Sebastian." He looked Nick straight in those green eyes of his, and for a moment he was mesmerized by them. Over the last months he'd been developing feelings for his friend that were slowly driving him crazy. How could he feel that way about Nick, his straight friend Nick, while he was straight himself…or was he?

"Earth to Jeff." Nick said, snapping his fingers in front of Jeff's face. Jeff woke up from his thoughts and for a moment wondered what the hell they had been talking about. "You were saying something about Sebastian." his friend said helpfully.

Right, that was what they were talking about. "You know why he gave solos to you, me and Trent, right?" Jeff asked.

"Because we are awesome?" Nick tried, and they both grinned.

"Yeah, that too." Jeff admitted. "But I just know that if New Direction wins, he will blame it all on us. He will kill us…or at least assault us with a laced slushie." Ever since the slushie incident none of the Warblers had been to friendly with Sebastian, and he had become an even greater prick than usual.

"I think we can handle him." Nick tried to assure his friend. "You're just nervous because of your first solo, but I know you're gonna kill it. Come on, we need to get to the others." Jeff nodded and followed his friend, unable to shake the nerves.

"By the way," Nick said, trying to cheer up his friend. "Did you hear who'll announce the winner this time?"

"Who?" Jeff asked, genuinely interested. He appreciated Nick trying to take his mind off his worries.

"That singer whose song you've been singing for weeks now." Nick said, a hint of feigned annoyance in his voice.

Jeff nearly bounced up and down at this news. "Are you kidding me? Austin Moon? I love that guy."

"I'm glad to hear I got fans here." Someone said from behind them. It was a voice they both recognized from TV. They turned around to see none other than Austin Moon, the latest pop sensation standing in the doorway of his dressing room.

"Oh my God…Nicky, look." Jeff near-shouted excitedly. "It's Austin Moon."

Nick just stared at the famous singer, who was younger than either of them, unable to say anything.

"Can I take a picture?" Jeff said eagerly, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Jeff, we have to perform first." Nick interrupted, having overcome the initial shock.

Jeff wanted to protest, but Nick gave him a stern look that made him reconsider. "Fine."

"Yeah, you can't miss out on the competition." Austin said with a smile. "How about I promise I'll pose for a picture afterwards."

Jeff smiled. "That would be awesome!" He felt Nick tugging his blazer.

"Dude, we have to go on stage in, like, 2 minutes." Nick complained.

Austin chuckled. "You better get moving. Good luck." He extended his hand and Jeff took it. A jolt of electricity shot through his body and the next moment everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up with a headache what could be seconds or hours later. He was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room, bright sunlight streaming through the windows. He tried to get up and noticed he was no longer wearing his Warbler uniform.<p>

_What the hell? How long have I been out?_

He jumped when someone knocked on the half-open door and entered the room. It was the teenage pop star whose handshake somehow had knocked him out.

"Austin Moon…" Jeff uttered confused.

"Seriously, bro?" The blond teen said, frowning at the Warbler. "Can we just stick to you calling me Ross?"

Jeff stared at the boy, not understanding what he meant. "Ross…?"

The flash of worry appeared on the boy's face. "Riker, are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>So ye<strong>**ah, there you have it. the Prologue to what I hope will be a good story. Just let me know what you think, and fell free to let me know if I missed any spelling errors. It was 3 a.m. when I finished it. **

**-Danny**


End file.
